BABY
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: 7 Tahun hidup bersama, 7 tahun menjalani kehidupan yang biasa. Hingga suatu hari, datanglah seorang bayi. Dan semenjak itu, kehidupan yang 'tak biasa' pun dimulai. . . RnR? Banyak warning didalam, kalau gasuka tinggalin aja :P CHAPY 2 APDET! XD
1. Chapter 1

**BABY**

Haha, aku datang dengan sebuah fic stress XD

Humor garing yang dipaksakan, action geje,

Dan semua adalah kali pertamaku.

Makanya, mohon kritik ya. . . . m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, Disney**

**Pair: AkuRoku**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: SHO-AI! HUMOR GARING! ACTION ABAL! MAYBE OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

**CHAPTER 1: BABY**

Kehidupan biasa yang diarungi oleh sepasang kekasih, Axel dan Roxas yang telah menjalin hubungan mereka selama 7 tahun, semenjak Roxas masih berumur 15 dan Axel berumur 22 tahun. Kini mereka telah dewasa, dengan umur Axel yang 29 tahun dan Roxas yang 22 tahun.

Namun tiada yang berubah. Mereka masih seperti pasangan muda. . .

Malam ini. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan dari dalam kamar pasangan itu. Jeritan yang lebih sering terdengar keluar dari mulut Roxas.

Axel tengah sibuk dengan bagian bawah tubuh Roxas. Berusaha memasukkan sesuatu. Namun Roxas terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah. . . Ax, Axel. . . Sa, sakit. . ." Keluhnya.

"Sabarlah, sedikit lagi," Ujar Axel seraya terus memaksa masuk.

Roxas menghentakkan kakinya. "Sa, sakit! Hentikan! Nanti lecet! Aku tak mau jika sampai berdarah!" Teriaknya.

Axel mendesah. "Terlalu sempit sepertinya. . . mungkin digoyang sedikit bisa masuk. . ."

Roxas menjerit tertahan. "Hentikan Axel! Cabut! Sudah cukup!"

Axel tak mau menyerah. Ia terus menggoyangkannya, berusaha memasukkannya secara sempurna. "Sedikit lagi. . ." Ujarnya.

"Hentikan Axel, kumohon. . . Sakit. . ." Pinta Roxas.

Axel menghela nafasnya dan segera mencabutnya.

"Ok, berarti besok akan kubelikan sepatu ukuran 40, bukan 39. . ." ujarnya.

Hm, ternyata lagi nyoba sepatu. . . .

**-XXX-**

Pagi harinya. Axel hendak pergi bekerja. Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah kotak kardus berada dibawah kakinya. Iapun membukanya.

Terdapat seorang bayi manis yang sedang tertidur disitu. Bayi tersebut sangat imut. Rambutnya berwarna brunette.

"_Anak siapa ini?' _Batin Axel. Iapun menggendongnya. Terdapat sebuah surat disitu. Iapun mengambilnya.

"_Dear Roxy dan Axel. Ini aku, Demyx. Kalian masih ingat, bukan? Tentu saja, hohoho. Awas kalau kalian lupa, akan kukirimkan bom kentut kerumah kalian._

_Lupakan. Anak ini adalah hasil buah cinta terlarangku dengan Zexion._

_Kaget? Tentu saja. Kami mengadopsinya._

_Namun sayang, Zexy-ku tercinta tengah epilepsi. Dan aku harus mengantarnya kerumah sakit._

_Kutitipkan anak ini padamu, setelah Zexy lumayan sehat aku akan mengambilnya._

_Oh ya, dan masalah mengapa anak ini ditaruh didalam kardus, aku hanya ingin mendramatisir saja, 'kan seru, seperti di sinetron itu loh!_

_Namanya Sora._

_Salam cinta,_

_Demyx dan Zexion._

_Mmuaaaachhh. . . ."_

'_Huek,' _Batin Axel ingin muntah. Namun ia urungkan, setelah melihat wajah manis milik makhluk tak berdosa yang tengah digendongnya. Ia tersenyum dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

Roxas menghampiri Axel yang tengah memakai dasinya.

"Roxas, lihatlah anak ini, lucu 'kan?" Ujarnya pada Roxas. Roxas menoleh. Ia menatap Axel dengan mata membelalak, ekspresinya menunjukkan jika ia sangat terkejut. Ia segera maju dan menerjang Axel.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Sialan! Aku tahu aku tak dapat memberikan bayi untukmu tapi kau terlalu kejam! Katakan padaku Ax, siapa ibunya? Wanita jalang! Biar kubunuh dia!" Teriak Roxas tanpa kendali seraya terus memukuli Axel.

"He, hei! Calm down! Bagaimana jika kau memukul bayinya?" Teriak Axel seraya berusaha melindungi bayi tersebut dari amukan Roxas.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kenapa kau bawa dia kesini? Oh, kau mau bilang _'Roxy, aku punya anak bayi jadi kau tak mungkin bersamaku lagi'_, begitu? Oh, atau _'Roxy, aku tak lagi butuh kau'_, hah? Axel! Kau begitu keja-huft!"

Axel membungkam mulut Roxas. Roxas meronta.

"Kalau kau janji diam aku akan melepaskanmu. Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya dulu, Roxy," ujarnya. Gerakan berontak Roxas mulai berkurang. Axel pun melepas tangannya dari mulut Roxas.

"Haah. . . Merepotkan. Dengar, ini adalah Sora. Zexion dan Demyx menitipkannya pada kita. Zexion terkena epilepsi, dan Demyx akan mengambil Sora setelah Zexion sembuh. Paham? Jadi jangan bilang jika ini anakku lagi," Ujar Axel panjang lebar.

"Jadi itu bukan anakmu? Oh Axel aku benar-benar minta maaf," Ujar Roxas.

Axel tersenyum sinis. "Maaf tak menjawab semua, Roxy. Hm. . . Aku juga ingin punya bayi. . ."

"AXEL!" Teriak Roxas sebal. Axel tersenyum dan memepetkan tubuh Roxas dengan dinding.

"Makanya. . . Aku cinta kamu, Roxy," Ujar Axel dan segera mengulum bibir mungil yang ada didepannya dengan lembut. Bibir yang masih terasa manis dan akan terus terasa manis, tak berubah semenjak pertama kali mereka berciuman 7 tahun yang lalu. Roxas mengalah. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Axel.

Lidah Roxas bermain, dan Axel sangat menyukai hal itu. Makin lama, bibir ranum yang ada di depannya itu makin mahir saja. Mampu memanjanya. . .

Axel memperdalam ciumannya, dan Roxas mulai kehabisan nafas. Lelah menggigit, mengulum, menjilat dan bertukar saliva. Ia butuh oksigen.

Axel menyudahi ciumannya. Ia turun di leher putih Roxas. Menghisap dan menggigitnya, membuat Roxas mendesah pelan.

'_Yeah!' _Pikir Axel senang.

Kenapa bisa sesenang itu? Alasannya gampang. Hanya satu. 7 tahun tinggal serumah, 7 tahun juga Axel menahan nafsunya untuk tak menyentuh Roxas. Mm, menyentuh dalam hal yang paling intim maksudnya. Mereka paling jauh hanya sampai dimana jika kau membaca sebuah fic akan ada warning "Lime" didalamnya. 'Tempat itu' belum pernah sedikitpun terjamah oleh Axel, bahkan dengan jarinya sekalipun. Roxas selalu menolaknya, entah kenapa. Dan Axel menghargainya. Axel merasa aneh, ia merasa lain jika bersama Roxas. Padahal dulu, sebelum ia bertemu Roxas, ia adalah pria yang sanggup memikat hati wanita dengan sekali pandang. Membuat mereka rela melakukan hal yang diminta Axel, dan Axel sangat mencintai hal itu.

Namun kini berbeda. Entah malaikat apa yang mampu membuatnya dapat bertahan selama 7 tahun tanpa menyentuh kekasihnya itu.

Dan sekarang?

Kesempatan terbuka lebar, tepat didepan matanya.

"Hu, huweee. . . Huweeee. . ." Terdengar suara tangis bayi. Axel merasa risih, namun ia terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Namun Roxas mendorongnya pelan.

"Axel, bayinya. . . Ia tak akan bisa bernafas jika tertindih kau seperti itu," ujarnya.

Axel menyudahi ciumannya dengan sedikit jengkel. Menatap bayi yang sudah bangun itu dengan 'deathglare' alanya, namun tatapan 'puppy eyes' milik Sora mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ambil cuti selama 1 minggu? Mungkin itu cukup," Ujar Roxas.

Axel menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa, ada clien baru di perusahaan kami dan hari ini harusnya aku mengadakan gladi resik. Namun biarlah, sudah telat, mungkin aku bolos saja," Ujar Axel santai seraya menimang-nimang Sora.

Roxas mengangguk. "Berarti sekarang juga aku akan ambil cuti. . ." Ujarnya dan segera menelepon kantornya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Roxas pun menutup teleponnya. "Ok, izin selesai. Kalau begitu, mari, kita pergi ke Mall," Ujarnya seraya berjalan mengganti bajunya.

"Mall? Buat apa?" Tanya Axel.

"Tentu untuk keperluan bayi! Kita perlu susu, pampers, dot, mainan bayi, trolly bayi dan baju-baju bayi! Tak lupa kasur kecil untuk tidurnya!" Ujar Roxas.

"Lalu, seusai ia diambil Demyx, itu semua mau dikemanakan?" Tanya Axel.

"Tentu disimpan sampai ada bayi lagi datang kerumah kita," Jawab Roxas.

Roxas selesai mengganti bajunya. Pilihannya memang selalu bagus, meski simple. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam panjang polos dengan celana panjang berwarna putih. Dengan aksesoris simple berupa kalung berbandul angka XIII, sudah cukup membuatnya tambah terlihat keren.

"Apa aku menggunakan kacamataku saja ya," Ujar Roxas.

"Yeah, dan gadis-gadis bahkan pria-pria akan jatuh hati padamu," Ujar Axel.

"Jangan anggap semua orang sama sepertimu, tuan pedofil," Ujar Roxas datar. Axel tertawa.

"Namun kau suka aku yang pedofil ini, bukan bukan begitu?" Goda Axel.

Wajah Roxas memerah. Ia melempar Axel degan sebuah kaus berwarna merah. "Pakai!" Teriaknya.

Axel menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka baju resmi," Ujarnya seraya mengambil jas dan memakai dasinya.

"Let's go!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

**-XXX-**

Di Mall. Tanpa Axel sadari, Roxas selalu berusaha untuk tampil mesra dengannya. Berusaha agar semua orang menatap mereka sebagai "Pasangan muda 'normal' yang baru saja memiliki anak". Namun Axel tak sadar akan hal itu.

Seperti yang sudah Axel katakan. Gadis-gadis menghampiri Roxas dengan antusias. Mereka tak mempedulikan bayi yang tengah digendong Roxas.

"Kyaaa! Kau pria tampan, siapa anak yang kau gendong itu? Adikmu? Atau anak paman ini?" Tanya mereka seraya menunjuk Axel. Kontan Axel pundung karena disebut 'paman'.

Roxas kewalahan, iapun segera menarik Axel menuju ruang elektronik. Mereka bersembunyi di barisan kulkas.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Roxas pelan. Axel hanya diam saja.

Roxas mendapati sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Axel. Roxaspun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mata Axel.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Axel.

"Paman. . . Paman katanya. . ." Ujar Axel murung.

Roxas tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, meski kau dipanggil 'paman' atau 'kakek' atau 'gadis kecil' sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu kok," Ujar Roxas seraya tersenyum manis.

Axel menoleh dan memamerkan smirk khasnya, membuat pipi Roxas bersemu merah.

"A, ayo. . . Kita lanjut berbelanja," ujar Roxas pelan.

"Yeah," jawab Axel, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Sora?"

"Disini!" Ujar Roxas seraya menunjuk tangannya yang kosong.

Axel sweatdrop.

"Sora hilang!" Teriak Roxas dan segera kabur ke tempatnya tadi dikerubungi wanita-wanita. Axel hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**-XXX-**

"Ax, kaupikir lebih bagus susu yang mana? Yang ini lebih murah, kandungannya juga bagus. . . Yang ini mahal, namun kandungannya sempurna. . . Yang ini merek terkenal, yang ini. . ." Roxas terus berbicara mengenai susu bayi untuk Sora. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan dalam memilih bubur, pampers bahkan baju Sora.

Axel mendesah. "Terserah kau saja," Ujar Axel.

"OK! Kita beli semua," Ujar Roxas seraya menaruh semua barang di trolly belanja. Axel sweatdrop.

Mereka tiba dirumah tepat jam 23.00. Axel yang kelelahan membawa semua barang belanjaan hendak tidur, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara tangis yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Berisik! Roxas, diamkan dia!" Teriak Axel seraya menyumbat telinganya dengan bantal.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tak mengerti!" Teriak Roxas.

Axel bangun dari tempat tidur dengan malas. Iapun menghampiri Roxas yang tengah kebingungan menghadapi Sora yang tengah menangis.

"Ada apa sih? Aku lelah," Ujar Axel.

"I, ini, dia tidak berhenti menangis, kuberi susu tidak mau, kuberi bubur juga. . ." Ujar Roxas panik. Axel pun segera menghela nafasnya dan segera menggendong Sora.

"Cup-cup. . . Kau mengantuk ya? Mari, tidur bersamaku," ujar Axel lembut seraya membawa Sora menuju beranda belakang. Roxas mengikutinya.

Axel tengah menggendong Sora dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengelus pipi Sora dengn lembut dan mencium pipi Sora dengan sangat perlahan, memperlakukan Sora bagai anak sendiri. iapun mulai bersenandung dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Don't cry sweety. . .

I'll be there and always be there. . .

Until you,

Fall asleep. . .

Don't cry honey. . .

I'll protect you and always protect you. . .

Until you,

Fall asleep. . ."

Tak lama kemudian, Sora pun tertidur. Roxas terkesima dengan suara Axel yang begitu merdu. Begitu lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Axel menghela nafas dan memberikan Sora kepada Roxas.

"Untung aku pernah menjadi Nanny," Ujar Axel seraya meninggalkan Roxas menuju kamar.

Roxas menikmati pemandangan yang diberikan oleh Sora. begitu tenang. Roxas pun mencium lembut kepala Sora.

Tepat saat itu, sesuatu terasa melintasi belakang kepalanya, dan menimbulkan bunyi kencang saat menabrak dinding. Roxas terkejut. Ia menoleh kearah dinding. Terdapat peluru menancap disitu.

Roxas memandang ke sekeliling dengan tatapan horror, ia melirik kearah sekitarnya. Memeluk Sora dengan kencang, dengan jantung berdebar.

Lagi, ia rasakan sesuatu menggores lengannya. Ia makin yakin jika ada seseorang yang mengincarnya. Iapun segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah, masuk kedalam kamar.

"Axel! Bangun dan tatap mataku!" Teriaknya. Axel membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Ada a-ngh," Roxas menyela ucapan Axel dengan ciuman sekilas.

"Aku cinta kamu. C'mon! Kita harus segera pergi! Bawa bajumu, uang, oh mungkin aku harus membawa pampers dan susu," Ujar Roxas seraya meletakkan Sora di kasur dan memasukkan barang-barang secara sembarang kedalam koper.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang-"

"PRANG!" Terdengar suara kaca pecah, memotong perkataan Axel.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Seseorang menembakku! Cepat! Kita harus pergi!" Teriak Roxas.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" Tiba-tiba, seseorang berbaju hitam menodongkan senjatanya pada Axel, sedangkan yang berbaju Merah menodongkan senjatanya pada Roxas dan yang berbaju biru diam ditengah. Refleks, Roxas dan Axel segera mengangkat tangan mereka.

Seseorang yang berbaju biru mengambil Sora yang tertidur dikasur dengan kasar, membuat Sora terbangun dan menangis.

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas, namun orang yang berbaju merah menempelkan moncong senapannya di kening Roxas.

"Diam atau kutembak kau!" Teriak mereka seraya mundur perlahan-lahan, dan segera berlari meninggalkan Roxas dan Axel.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kenapa mereka menculik Sora?" Tanya Axel. Roxas menarik tangan Axel dengan kasar.

"Dengar! Ini rencananya," Ujar Roxas. Iapun segera membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Axel.

Axel mengangguk. "Untung aku pernah menjadi pencuri, loper koran dan tukang pos," ujar Axel bersemangat.

"Dan sekarang. . . GO!" Teriak Roxas bersemangat dan segera meloncat keluar jendela dengan menyilangkan tangannya, menghindari pecahan kaca yang menyembur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Axel berlari mengejar para penculik itu.

Nah, kita ikuti siapa? Author pilih Axel POV, tentu saja XD

Axel berlari tanpa suara. Saat ia melihat para penculik itu tengah membawa Sora, ia mendekati mereka dengan berhati-hati. Menghilangkan hawa kehadiran dan menyelinap dengan sempurna. Bahkan Author pun tak tahu ia ada dimana.

Lupakan. Kini, tanpa ada yang menyadari, Axel berhasil merebut Sora dari para penculik. Ia memeluk Sora kencang dan berlari menuju garasi.

"Kini semua tahu jika mencuri juga ada gunanya," Ujar Axel dan segera memutar kunci motor. Tanpa pemanasan, ia segera menancap gas motornya dengan kecang.

"WOOOHOOO!" Teriaknya antusias.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah mobil putih melaju dengan kencang. Roxas. Iapun segera mendekati Roxas dengan terburu-buru.

"Misi selesai?" Tanya Roxas.

Namun tepat setelah itu, terdengar suara motor melaju dari arah belakang.

"I don't think so!" Ujar Axel seraya hendak menancap gasnya lagi.

"Axel, tangkap!" Teriak Roxas seraya melemparkan sebuah pistol pada Axel. "Jaga! Isinya hanya 6! Kita bertemu di tempat itu!" Teriak Roxas dan segera ngebut menggunakan mobilnya.

"Gotcha!" Ujar Axel dan segera membelokkan motornya ke arah belakang. Ia menggendong Sora dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tutup telingamu nak, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang berisik. God, untung aku pernah menjadi stuntman," Ujar Axel dan segera melepas tangan kanannya setelah menyeimbangkan motornya.

Ia ber smirk-ria dulu sebelum membidikkan pistolnya.

DOR!

1 kena. Tepat di kepala.

Axelpun segera menancap gasnya.

Dua orang yang lain mengejarnya dan mencoba menembaknya. Namun Axel mengendarai motor secara zig-zag dan gila-gilaan, membuatnya tak mudah untuk dibidik.

Pria yang berbaju hitam menembak Axel, menyerempet mengenai rambutnya.

Axel naik darah.

"Shit! Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh rambutku (selain Roxas tentunya) dan kau tahu apa itu? TIDAK ADA SEORANGPUN!" Teriaknya marah dan segera menghentikan motornya. Ia meletakkan Sora diatas motor dengan hati-hati, dan memberikan pistol tersebut ketangan Sora.

"Anak baik, jika aku mati kau harus bunuh mereka semua," ujar Axel. Sora tertawa sambil mengayun-ayunkan pistol yang ada di tangannya.

Axel maju dan melemaskan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Seorang pria berbaju hitam berusaha membidiknya. Namun Axel berlari dan meraih kerah baju laki-laki berbaju hitam itu dan membantingnya jatuh dari motor dengan kasar. Masih dengan tangannya di kerah baju laki-laki tersebut, ia mengayunkannya kebelakang, tepat mengenai wajah seorang yang berbaju merah, membuatnya terjatuh dari motor dan terpelanting beberapa meter.

Orang berbaju merah tersebut tak lagi bergerak, entah pingsan atau mati. Namun yang bebraju hitam mengarahkan tinju kewajah Axel. Axel menahan tinju tersebut dengan tangannya. Pria berbaju hitam tersebut mengerang kesakitan dikarenakan cengkraman Axel yang terlalu kuat di tangannya.

Axel memutar tangannya.

"PRETAK!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jerita pria berbaju hitam tersebut. Sepertinya tangannya patah.

Axel melepaskan pegangannya. Pria tersebut jatuh ketanah dengan memegang tangannya, masih dengan menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Axel melangkah menuju Sora dan mengambil pistol yang berada ditangan Sora.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya, anak baik," Ujar Axel seraya tersenyum. Sora tertawa riang. Ia mengangkat-angkat kedua tangannya, hendak mengambil pistol tersebut.

Axel mengelus rambut Sora pelan. Iapun berbalik dan berjalan menuju orang yang berbaju hitam.

Ia menodongkan pistolnya dikepala orang tersebut. "Goodbye," Ujarnya, dan bunyi tembakan pun terdengar. Mengakibatkan sesuatu yang anyir, kental dan berwarna merah pekat menyiprati wajah dan tubuhnya. Namun Axel tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya menuju orang berbaju merah yang tadi terpelanting.

"Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga," Ujarnya dan menembakkan semua peluru yang tersisa pada laki-laki tersebut.

Axel menghela nafasnya. "Selesai. Saatnya pergi menemui Roxas. Geez, tubuhku kotor sekali," ujarnya dan segera berjalan menuju motornya.

**TBC**

Mwahahaha! Hahahaha! XD

Gimana? Beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan, dan pantas tidaknya fic ini dilanjutkan atau wajib kuhapus! XD

Dan masalah genre, tolong beritahu aku jika salah peletakan, karena aku bener-bener buntu!

Aku cinta Flame, karen 'FLAME' itu berarti AXEL! XDDD

RIPIUUUU!


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, siapa sangka aku bakal apdet cepet macam ini? XD

Oh ya, dan tentang genre,

Kuputuskan untuk TIDAK MENCANTUMKAN genre tetap,

Gantinya, di setiap chapy akan kutulis genre yang paling mendominasi ^^

Oh ya, dan mungkin aku akan berhenti memasukkan humor disini, masalahnya saat aku membaca ulang chapy 1 aku sama sekali tidak tertawa, membuatku sweatdrop sendiri :P

Well, ENJOY! XD

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, Disney. Lagu Toxic yang dinyanyikan Roxas milik Birtney Spears. **Kuharap Oom Tetsu berbaik hati memberikan Mas Axel tercinta kepadaku XD *PLAK

**Pair: AkuRoku**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Didominasi Romance.**

**WARNING: SHO-AI! MAYBE OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

**CHAPTER 2: HOT PARADISE**

Axel tiba di Central Park, tempat dimana Roxas menunggunya. Axel melihat sebuah mobil putih yang ia kenal segera berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Roxas tengah menunggu didalam mobil dengan wajah cemas. Namun wajahnya kembali berseri setelah melihat Axel datang dengan selamat bersama Sora.

"Axel! Tubuhmu penuh darah. . ." Ujar Roxas seraya keluar dari mobil dan memeluk Axel kuat. Axel sedikit oleng.

"Hentikan, Roxy, Sora takkan bisa bernafas," ujar Axel. Roxas melepas pelukannya dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sora yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bersinar dan tersenyum manis. Roxas mengambil Sora dari tangan Axel dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Anak nakal, sudah malam, harusnya kau tidur. . ." Ujar Roxas seraya mengayun-ayunkan Sora. sora tertawa riang.

Roxas pun memeluk Sora. "Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Roxas.

"Yeah," jawab Axel. Axelpun masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Roxas duduk dibelakang sambil memeluk Sora, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan padanya. Axel segera menjalankan mobil kerumah, dengan santai karena ia cukup kelelahan.

"Hari yang hebat," Ujar Axel.

"Yeah. Siapa sangka jika akan ada kejadian seperti itu menimpa kita?" Ujar Roxas.

Axel tersenyum sinis. "Hari ini, 2 kali aku membuktikan jika mencuri itu ada bagusnya juga. Lihat, pistol itu berguna juga, 'kan? Untung kau tak membuangnya waktu itu," ujar Axel.

Roxas mendesah. "Ya, ya. . . Jika untuk urusan membela diri kau memang selalu menang," ujar Roxas. Axel terkekeh.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai dirumah. Roxas segera turun bersama Sora, diikuti oleh Axel. Roxas berjalan menuju kamar tidur, sedangkan Axel menuju dapur, hendak minum untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Saat ia melintasi ruang tengah, ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal, seperti sebuah jam elektronik digital menempel di dinding. Iapun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Roxas, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Panggil Axel. Tak lama kemudian, Roxas pun datang menghampiri Axel.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Roxas. Axel pun menunjuk jam dinding itu.

"Kau yang membelinya?" Tanya Axel.

Roxas diam dan segera memperhatikan jam tersebut. Makin lama, tiap detiknya bukan makin maju, namun makin mundur.

Wajah Roxas berubah drastis. Ia menarik lengan Axel dengan kuat.

"Bodoh! Itu bom!" Teriak Roxas. Axel terkejut dan segera melirik ke arah bom versi Roxas dan jam elektronik versinya itu.

"Gila! 1 menit lagi!" Teriak Axel dan segera menggendong Roxas dengan bridal style.

"Ax! Kita tak ada waktu untuk mesra-mesraan!" Teriak Roxas.

"Siapa yang bisa mesra saat keadaan genting seperti ini! Tenanglah, kau akan kuselamatkan! Dimana Sora?" tanya Axel. Roxas pun memberitahu jika Sora berada didalam kamar. Axel segera berlari menuju kamar dan membiarkan Roxas mengambil Sora.

Bunyi 'tik-tik' dari bom tersebut makin kencang.

Axel segera keluar dan melewati jendela yang tadi didobrak Roxas dan berlari menjauhi rumah.

DUAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar.

Axel berhenti dan menurunkan Roxas. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ax, kau tak apa?" Tanya Roxas.

"Yeah, tapi, rumah kita. . ." Ujar Axel seraya menatapi rumah mereka dengan pandangan nanar.

"Man! Padahal rumah itu baru lunas 5 tahun lagi! Masa' aku harus membayar untuk apa yang sudah tidak ada?" Kesal Axel. Roxas mengelus pundak Axel.

"Tak apa-apa. . . Oh, tadi kau meninggalkan motor kita di Central Park, bukan? Mari kita pergi jauh dari sini dan pikirkan bagaimana kedepannya," ujar Roxas. Axel mengangguk dan segera bangun.

"aku tahu tempat yang tepat."

**-XXX-**

Roxas dan Axel berhenti di sebuah bar yang juga merangkap tempat striptease dan disko bernama "Hot Paradise". Roxas menatap tempat tersebut dengan dahi berkerut.

"Axel, kita bukan ingin minum atau bersenang-senang atau apalah! Kita harus mencari tempat tinggal baru!" Ujar Roxas kesal. Axel mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tenang saja Roxy, aku akrab dengan pemilik bar ini. Dulu aku pernah bekerja disini."

"Sebagai striptease? Oh, man. . ." desah Roxas.

"Tentu tidak, Roxy-ku sayang. Sebagai penyanyi dan sedikit pengalaman menjadi bartender," Ujar Axel.

Roxas memutar bola matanya. "Kau kacau ya sebelum bertemu denganku," ujar Roxas. Axel tersenyum sinis.

"Yeah, thanks untukmu, Roxy. Kini kau satu yang aku miliki," Ujar Axel seraya melangkah masuk kedalam bar.

Roxas tersenyum senang seraya mengelus pipi Sora.

"Mungkin kau harus masuk kedalam rumah kami, Sora," Ujar Roxas.

"Hello. . . c'mon, Roxy," ujar Axel. Roxas pun segera masuk dan mengikuti Axel.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju counter dengan tatapan-tatapan janggal oleh para pengunjung bar.

Musik kencang yang berdentum dari pintu sebelah kanan, orang yang mabuk, teriakan-teriakan mesum dari pintu sebelah kiri. . .

Roxas menutup kuping Sora. kini ia merasa bodoh karena telah membawa anak bayi masuk kedalam tempat seperti ini.

"Yo, Marly," Sapa Axel pada seseorang berambut pink yang tengah membelakangi mereka, seraya mengelap gelas-gelas bir. Seseorang berambut pink yang tadi dipanggil 'Marly' oleh Axel tersebut menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Axel! Long time no see," ujar pria tersebut seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Axel. Axel tersenyum dan menjabat tangan pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sukses ya, sekarang," Ujar Axel seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

"Yeah, kau bisa bilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" Tanya pria tersebut seraya menunjuk Roxas.

"Oh, ini Roxas, dan yang tengah digendong itu namanya Sora. Roxas dan Sora, ini Marluxia, pemilik bar ini sekaligus bartender disini," ujar Axel.

"Hai," Ujar Roxas.

Sora tertawa manis melihat Marluxia.

"Whoa, anak yang manis! Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Marluxia. Sora mengarahkan tangannya menuju Marluxia seraya tertawa. Marluxia pun mengambil Sora dan menggendongnya.

"Kau berani juga bawa bayi masuk sini," Ujar Marluxia seraya menggelitik badan Sora. sora tertawa riang.

"Well. . . Semua ada alasannya," Ujar Axel seraya menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami bersama Roxas. Marluxia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin meminjam kamar disini seperti dulu, apa boleh?" Tanya Axel. Marluxia tersenyum dan segera meletakkan Sora di counter, memberinya sebuah marsmallow.

"Tentu boleh. Namun kau harus bekerja disini," Ujar Marluxia.

"Itu masalah gampang. Ng, Sora, jauhkan itu dari mulutmu," Ujar Axel seraya mengambil marsmallow tersebut dari tangan Sora.

"Ia terlalu kecil untuk makan marsmallow," Ujar Axel seraya memasukkan marsmallow tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Sora terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Oh, begitu? Kukira ia sudah cukup, bahkan ia bisa masuk ketempat seperti ini," ujar Marluxia.

"Bilang saja jika kau mau marsmallow, Ax," Goda Roxas. Axel menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Roxas dengan pandangan evil.

Dalam sekali tarik, Axel membawa Roxas kedalam pelukannya dan mencium Roxas dengan ganas.

Marluxia menutup mata Sora.

Roxas yang terkejut hendak berontak, namun Axel terlalu kuat.

Axel memindahkan marsmallow yang ada dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Roxas. Setelah itu, ia langsung melepas ciumannya.

Roxas menelan marsmallow yang ada dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Bodoh! Malu tahu!" Teriak Roxas. Axel tersenyum sinis.

"Whoa, aku khawatir kalian sudah pernah berhubungan intim didepan mata Sora," ujar Marluxia seraya tertawa.

Axel mendelik. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kami akan mencobanya."

Marluxia menghela nafasnya. "Whatever. Yang jelas, jika kau ingin tinggal disini, itu tidak gratis. Bekerjalah padaku," ujar Marluxia.

"Ayayayay, Maam!" Ujar Axel seraya naik keatas panggung dan mengaambil gitar. Roxas memperhatikan Axel dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau juga naik," ujar Marluxia.

"Hee, aku?" Tanya Roxas mengkonfirmasi ulang.

"Yeah! Kau juga mau tinggal disini, 'kan? Tenang saja, aku yang akan emnjaga Sora," Ujar Marluxia.

Roxas mendesah dan segera naik keatas panggung. Saat itu, Marluxia berkesempatan memasukkan marsmallow kedalam mulut Sora. sora tertawa riang.

"Aku tahu kau ingin," ujar Marluxia.

Sementara itu, diatas panggung, Axel menatap bingung Roxas yang tiba-tiba ikut naik.

"Kau mau nyanyi?" Tanya Axel.

"Aku tak bisa," ujar Roxas.

"Hei-hei! Yang seksi ya, atau Sora. . ."

Marluxia menghentikan ucapannya. Ia hanya menggendong Sora dan menatap Roxas penuh arti.

Roxas naik darah.

"Shit!" Teriaknya seraya mengambil microphone.

Axel menghela nafasnya. "Kau mau nyanyi apa? Toxic?" Tanya Axel. Wajah Roxas memerah.

"Aku tak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang penuh desahan begitu!" Teriak Roxas malu.

"Well, kita coba saja!"

Axelpun mulai memainkan gitarnya. Musik mulai mengalun. Roxas menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba, Roxas merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa panas dan nyaman.

Ia sedikit merasa bingung. Namun ia mulai bernyanyi.

"Baby can't you see, I'm calling

A guy like you, should wear a warning

It's dangerous, I'm fallin'. . .

There's no escape, I can't hide

I need a hit, baby give me it

You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it. . ." 

Roxas menyanyi dengan penuh desahan, membuat Axel merasa sedikit aneh, Roxas tak seperti Roxas yang biasanya. Wajah Roxas juga terlihat lebih sayu, memerah dan pandangannya penuh arti. Roxas menoleh kearah Axel, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan mendekati Axel.

"Too high, can't come dowm

Losing my head, spinning round and round

Do you feel me now?"

Roxas menggerayangi tubuh Axel. Axel sediki terkejut mendapati Roxas yang sangat agrasif. Namun, ia harus memperhatikan permainan gitarnya.

"With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride. . .

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise. . .

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Marluxia tertawa melihat Axel yang kebingungan sekaligus senang melihat Roxas yang begitu agresif dengan segala tingkah dan suaranya yang membangkitkan gairah. Marluxia melihat Sora yang teengah asyik mengulum marsmallownya.

"Haha, marsmallow temuanku bekerja sempurna, Sora. sepertinya malam ini akan menarik," ujar Marluxia.

"It's getting late, to give it up. . .

I took a sip, from my devil cup. . .

Slowly, it's taking over me. . ."

"Ax, I want you tonight," Ujar Roxas disela nyanyiannya seraya menjilat telinga Axel dengan mesra, membuat Axel sedikit bergidik.

"Kau baik, Roxy?" Tanya Axel.

Roxas tersenyum. "Aku merasa luar biasa."

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air, and it's all around. . .

Can you feel me now?"

Marluxia memperhatikan pengunjungnya dengan tatapan puas. "Good, mungkin ia akan kurekrut. . ."

Roxas terus menyanyi hinga bait terakhir.

"Taste of my lips and having fun. . .

I'm intoxicated now,

I think you'll love it now,

I think I'm ready now,

I think I'm ready now

I'm intoxicated now,

I think you'll love it now,

I think I'm ready now,

I think I'm ready now. . ."

Seusai menyanyikan bait terakhir, para penonton bersorak riang. Memuji Roxas, bahkan ada yang memintanya bernyanyi lagi atau hendak menyewanya.

Axel tak suka hal itu. Iapun menarik Roxas menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau! Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Axel. Roxas mencengkram baju Axel kuat.

"Can you do it now. . .?" Tanya Roxas dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Axel sangat menantikan hal ini dari dulu. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk melepas 7 tahun penantiannya.

Namun ia tak suka juka Roxas memperdengarkan desahannya pada orang lain. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang melihat Roxas dengan tatapan lapar. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang menyentuh Roxas dengan sentuhan nafsu.

Roxas miliknya.

Namun apa yang membuatnya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Axel berfikir keras.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan.

Marsmallow.

Apa mungkin ada obat perangsang didalamnya?

Axel berfikir terlalu lama, membuat Roxas kesal menunggu. Iapun mencium Axel dengan kasar, menuntun tangan Axel menuju. . . Yah, silahkan berfantasi sendiri. ini rate T, author takut diprotes :P

Axel kini tambah yakin.

Meski ia menunggu hal ini sejak dulu, namun tidak dengan Roxas yang dalam kendali obat perangsang.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu," Ujar seseorang yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Axel dan Roxas menoleh secara bersamaan. Mereka melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat dengan luka di wajahnya tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, seseorang berjubah hitam dengan muka yang tak terlihat karena ditutupi tudung, mengacungkan handgun ditangan kanan kepada Roxas dan handgun ditangan kiri kepada Axel.

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas tertahan mendapati Sora yang tengah digendong oleh pria yang dikuncir.

"Roxas dan Axel. . . Tak baik membiarkan seorang anak yang manis seperti ini sendiri. . ." ujar pria tersebut seraya mencium pipi Sora. Sora menangis.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Marluxia-"

"Oh, pria berambut Pink itu? Sudah ia bereskan," Ujar pria tersebut seraya menunjuk pria bertudung yang tengah menodongkan handgun pada Axel dan Roxas. Axel menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Berikan Sora!" Teriak Roxas sambil berlari mendekati pria berkuncir tersebut.

"Berhenti atau ia akan menembakmu," ujar pria tersebut, namun Roxas tak mengindahkannya.

"ROXAS!" Teriak Axel.

Namun semua terlambat.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melayang, menembus dan mengakibatkan darah muncrat mewarnai dinding kamar mandi Hot Paradise.

**TBC.**

Haha :D

Yang mau bagi ide silahkan, yang mau nanya silahkan, yang mau flame silahkan, yang mau kritik silahkan, yang mau nebak silahkan, yang mau ripiu silahkan. . . :D


End file.
